


【JayDick/神父杰x恶魔翅】where is your god（pwp）

by SSSspencer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *前文见这个设定上一篇簧，就是个普普通通小恶魔翅站街又和杰森神父搞了簧
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	【JayDick/神父杰x恶魔翅】where is your god（pwp）

哥谭的雨安静的下着，雨滴并不大，断断续续地落到地上来，入夜之后终于停止，黑暗完全开始蔓延时，就起了雾，空气中弥漫着湿气，轻轻扫在恶魔的翅膀上，羽翼透出亮蓝的光过分引人瞩目，只是巷中没有任何生物来欣赏，等他把他的那些特征收起，又变了另一个样子，年轻漂亮的恶魔踩着黑色的高跟，他打扮得像妓女，牛仔短裙甚至不能好好的包裹住他圆翘的臀部，柔软的黑色长发安静搭于肩，让单薄的背心把他衬得更加性感，他每走一步都散发出一种无可抵挡的魅力，那无疑是不分性别的，谁看了都会如痴如醉。

他又不像妓女，也许他漂亮的脸蛋上写明了他是恶魔的事实，他站在妓女们常在的地方，引来嫉妒，引来痴欲，或者是所有的目光，而他只是带着笑意，蓝色双眼透出无与伦比的亮光，口红是艳的，令嘴角的笑迷人更甚——恶魔，这就是恶魔，投入人类苦难之中，引诱人类渴望罪恶，尽管迪克也并不是那样一个典型的恶魔。

迪克有过一个像父亲的朋友，年长他许多的恶魔，现在不知道在何处，曾经总不喜欢他的风格，那个人评价过他，说他有多么的不幸，说他最大的不幸就是太过热爱人类。

年轻的恶魔热爱人类吗？迪克认为是的，他对人类怀有爱意，他学着人类的爱与恨，潜入其中，时常忘我，但他又是个恶魔，一个悲怜旁观者，他看见善良就去保护，看见丑恶就去吞灭，若是爱上一个人，又窥到爱人的愤怒，就将其引导，他有时也心血来潮将爱人捉摸，他爱着某个神父，就令神父走上他的路。

迪克朝向他而来的男人投以笑容，他的笑不是引诱，可他的屁股是，他知道神父在暗中窥视，于是变本加厉，他欢迎陌生男人摸他的屁股，给他塞钱，掌心顺着臀缝摸下去，在大庭广众下猥琐地探进了裙子里，那终于惹怒了暗里的窥视者，杰森紧紧咬着后牙，无法自控地冲出来，一把拽走了迪克，连同塞进迪克腰间的钱一起抽出，狠狠砸到地面。

愤怒的神父把迪克带到没有人的巷子里，这里显然是最适合嫖客与妓女“办事”的地方，他将迪克压在墙面，恶魔的尾巴适时的跑了出来，轻轻扫在杰森的嘴唇上，杰森报复似的拽了下迪克的尾巴，引来恶魔一声痛呼，而神父不以为然，接着又落下一巴掌在这婊子的屁股上，恨恨的挤出声音，“该死，难道你还缺钱吗？”

“当然不。”迪克稍微回过头来，他的耳钉在路灯的修饰下折射出亮光，与那张漂亮的脸蛋十分相称，杰森又把他的短裤一路推到腰上去，当发现恶魔没穿内裤时，几乎是瞬间燃起了怒意，“那是欠干？”

迪克没说话。

“你是想惹怒我…该死的，我早该知道。”杰森应该谙熟恶魔那些令人作呕的引诱技巧，但却没用一个像迪克这样的，年轻的恶魔并不是个伪善者，这令他的邪恶更加罪恶，杰森想起迪克做正义使者的样子，一种无名的怒火很快烧得神父胸口闷疼，他攥在手心的木质十字架硌着皮肤，片刻就操进了迪克已经暴露在他眼前的洞，让迪克失控的惊叫出声。

恶魔显然被痛得够呛，连尾巴都紧绷起来，杰森把十字架的那头往他屁股塞，好像越是疼就流了越多的水，他骂着恶魔是个十足的婊子，恶魔就毫不介意的扭起腰，乐于展示那种淫靡又露骨的欲望，直白得反而让神父得到一种抚慰，克制的仇恨在秒钟内瓦解。

那个湿漉漉的洞不过一会就被杰森折磨得红肿，热情的婊子还没有得到满足，他伸手去揉掰开他的屁股，请求的意味不言而喻，杰森咬了咬后牙，从裤兜里抽出钱来塞到迪克的胸前，随后解开裤料，释放出阴茎，一下拍打在恶魔的穴口，恶意地从那碾过，燥热沿着恶魔淫荡的后穴处流窜开来，让他拔高了呻吟，低喘着祈求操干，他一定是那种过分渴求才会出来卖的婊子，一切都是因为淫欲，大胆到甚至去勾引神父来给他苦痛。

杰森暗暗骂了一声，他已经不再祈求上帝的原谅，信仰让他的愤恨也变得合理化，他把待在胸口的十字架取下来，缠到迪克的尾巴上，而后拽住恶魔的尾巴，用力操开了这小婊子的肉洞，里面湿热得厉害，阴茎一干进去就热情的吸咬起来，杰森不由得溢出闷哼，抓着迪克的屁股狠狠剖开了紧窄的甬道，仿佛一根十字架有力的贯穿，差点让恶魔兴奋得射了出来。

“你不应该这么享受，格雷森，”他用钱买了迪克的一夜，所以年轻的恶魔变成了他的所有物，迪克不应该表现出快乐或者痛苦。杰森伸手去掐住迪克的阴茎根部，故意要让恶魔觉得发疼，肉壁都狠狠咬紧了性器，越是痛杰森就越是狠重的往里面操，龟头不时从腺体碾过，又操进深处，几乎是顶上了肠窝，来回折磨着敏感点，给予迪克快乐，再把极乐剥夺。

迪克不得不抬着腰，迎合杰森用力的撞击，粗壮的阴茎几乎把滚烫的肉穴都操成它的形状，迪克毫不克制的呻吟着，性器前端只能狼狈的流出些水来，他感觉到快感与痛苦在交织，神父给予他的远比他能得到的更多，他享受于吞吐那根阴茎，接受着杰森的愤怒，甚至爱上了那种感觉，他淫荡的叫着，断续的发出声音，哀求更多，像个欲望的黑洞，热求永无止境。

神父的回应是一巴掌狠狠地打在迪克屁股上，上次在迪克后腰留下的字迹还十分清晰，他不停撞入这放浪的躯体，让他的一部分充塞在恶魔热情的甬道，狠重的操干间，掐捏着迪克阴茎的手变成了把玩，他用指尖操着前端的小孔，那里和过分会夹鸡巴的肉洞一样流出水来，杰森情迷意乱的舔吻过恶魔的后颈，用力的抽插没有一刻停止过，快感在他体内升腾，寻求着一处发泄，他像是要弄坏恶魔似的重重撞击，迷失的意志使他有一瞬间的觉得恐惧，他发现光线下，他们交合的影子和他记忆中的某个画面重叠，哥谭的小巷中永远不缺一个嫖客和被虐待的妓女，那常是他噩梦的一部分。

杰森有些失控，他松开迪克的阴茎，阳具在那烂熟的肉壁里磨蹭得愈加燥热，他始终无法找到一处供给逃避的地方，后知后觉间，他掐住迪克的颈脖，用虎口狠狠卡在恶魔的喉前，发狠地收拢力道，这像一个项圈，似乎牵制住了某种阴暗的欲望，杰森仍在大力地往那个洞里操弄着，然后他感觉迪克的手摸到他，竟然是温热的，竟然是鲜活的，一时之间，他不再恐惧了。

“杰…”迪克呼喊他，向他索求一个吻，他便吻上去，同时箍住恶魔的窄腰，故意撞上敏感的腺体，引来一阵黏腻的呻吟从吻间泄出，迪克迷迷糊糊的被操射了，他踩着高跟，几乎无法站稳，腿根可怜的在抽搐，挺翘的阴茎也狼狈地滴落着精液，肉壁狠狠绞紧，交合处是淫靡的水迹和被操出的白沫，杰森抽打过恶魔的屁股，趁着高潮加快了抽插的速度。

这时候杰森不再去骂恶魔是个婊子了，他隔着单薄的衣料，玩弄迪克的乳尖，高潮过后那敏感的身体还因此发颤，小恶魔呜呜咽咽的，尾巴晃去晃来，杰森吻过他眼角的泪液，最终归于平静。他把精液灌入恶魔的洞里，再缓慢从恶魔体内退出，用小恶魔的尾巴把那个洞堵住，满足地拍了拍小恶魔的屁股。

“嘿——你这样可不好，神父，”恶魔喘息着，控诉杰森把自己蓝色的尾巴塞进屁股洞里的行为，听起来还有点不满和可怜，等他把他自己的尾巴救出来，才去吻上杰森，平静的，充满了爱欲。

“你看，杰，我让你感到快乐。”


End file.
